The Story Of Greensleeves
by cat94208
Summary: "Warning Experiment 342 activated. Primary function reverter of objects to their Middle Ages equivalents."


**Authors Note: I thought my OC experiment Greensleeves needed a story introducing her. So here it is. If you want to see pictures of her check out my profile for a link to my Deviant Art page.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Lilo and Stitch belongs to Disney. The only thing I own is Greensleeves' personality and design.**

* * *

><p>The sun had just barely risen above the horizon before it was quickly covered by clouds. A light drizzle began to descend over the island of Kauai. Most of the people were still asleep, though a few who were up early shook their heads and hoped the rain wouldn't last long.<p>

Near the outskirts of town in a construction yard the water was slowly trickling in between a pile of bricks. It continued until it reached a small marble-like object. One drop fell on it, then another. Suddenly, bricks flew through air, as a yellow light shone from the pile. It ended in a small flash.

If anyone had been watching they would have seen a creature now standing on the pile of bricks. It somewhat resembled a bear in shape. Short fuzzy ears perched on its head, along with two antenna. It was green in color with white on the belly, around the eyes, and on the inside of its ears. A light green marking in the shape of a shield was on its forehead and a darker green marking that looked like a sword was on its chest. If one looked closely they would get the impression that the creature was female, mainly from the eyes.

There was no one to see her, however, just the rain. She looked about in confusion, as if wondering where she was. A raindrop splattered against her nose and she drew back, startled. She looked upwards and more rain fell on her. Her ears dropped in displeasure. Climbing down from the pile of bricks, she darted into the nearest shelter, a shed. It was open on one end, and was made out of some kind of metal. The rain bounced off the roof making plinking noises. She frowned, not liking the sound or her surroundings. Slowly she raised her antenna and touched them together. A green light filled the shelter, and when it faded the shed was changed. It was now made of stone with a thatch roof. She smiled, satisfied with her work, then lay down in the now straw-covered floor to await the rain's end.

* * *

><p>Nearby, in a crashed spaceship, a computer voice was speaking, "Warning, Experiment 342 activated. Primary function: reverter of objects to their Middle Ages equivalence."<p>

Gantu groaned slightly but didn't stir from his bed. It was Saturday, the day to sleep in. Annoying alarm clock.

"Warning, Experiment 342 activated," the computer repeated.

Sleepily Gantu reached out and crushed his alarm clock before rolling over and falling back to sleep.

625 opened his mouth to say something, but then shook his head. It was impossible to wake Gantu up on mornings like these. Besides, it was Gantu's problem, not his, if he didn't catch an experiment. 625 pulled his blanket tighter around him and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Lilo sat up in her bed and looked out the window of her dome-top bedroom. The sun was shining, but the world had the bright fresh look it had only after it rained. Lilo hopped out of bed. "Stitch, wake up!" she called.<p>

Stitch sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Gabba?" he asked.

"It rained," Lilo answered. "An experiment was probably activated." She hurriedly threw on her usual dress.

"Cousin!" Stitch leaped out of his bed, all sleepiness gone from him.

"Yeah," Lilo grinned. "Today's Saturday so we have the whole day to ourselves, no hula practice or anything."

"Ih," Stitch agreed. Then a mischievous light came into his eyes. "Meega race you to kitchen!" He darted down the elevator shaft, climbing the walls instead of waiting for the platform.

"Hey!" Lilo cried, "No fair!"

* * *

><p>The green and white experiment opened her eyes as a beam of sunlight shone upon her. She blinked, then slowly sat up, a smile coming over her face. The rain had stopped. She could find out where she was now. Cautiously she stepped out into the construction yard. There were piles of bricks and lumber everywhere, but through them all she could make out a road. She walked onto it.<p>

There was a loud blast, and a screeching of brakes. She jumped back instinctively as a massive object slid to a halt in front of her. Her eyes widened and her heart pounded. What was that thing? It had almost run over her! It could hurt somebody! She lifted her antenna and touched them together.

The driver of the car was just about to open the door to see if he had hit the thing that had been in the road, when a green light surrounded the vehicle.. "What the…!" the man exclaimed as he found himself sitting, not in his car, but atop a cart.

The experiment blinked in surprise. She hadn't known there was a human inside of the thing. Since the object had turned into a cart, she guessed it must have been some form of transportation. Well, the person must be happier now that he had a good safe cart instead of the dangerous thing he had been driving. Of course he didn't have a horse, but she was sure he could get one easily enough.

"My car!" The man jumped down from the cart. "M… my car!"

She frowned slightly. He didn't seem to be happy with the change. Maybe he wasn't used to things changing so quickly? That must be it. Once he got over the shock he'd be content with the change. She eyed the man, noticing what he was wearing: a brightly colored tunic and… They must be a pair of leggings, but they didn't even reach to his knees! The poor man. She could give him a better outfit than that.

The green light surrounded him again. He panicked, but it was over before he could run. He looked down at himself and gave a cry. What was he wearing?

The experiment smiled. He looked much better now. She wondered if there was anyone else that was as poor off as he had been. She could help them if there was. She headed deeper into the town.

* * *

><p>"What happened here?" Lilo looked around the town in amazement. "I didn't know there was a fair going on."<p>

The town had changed since they had last been in it. Several of the buildings were stone and had thatched roofs. Not a car could be seen though there were quite a few carts lining the road. A woman walked by wearing a dress that looked to be straight out of a movie. Several surprised cries rang through the air.

"Stitch, this isn't normal." Lilo stated. A gasp escaped her as a green and white creature appeared from behind a cart. "Stitch, look! A cousin! I bet it's behind all this!"

Stitch nodded, then charged forward. It was time to catch an experiment. Lilo hurried after him.

She was enjoying herself. The more items she changed, the more she felt at home. Everything was starting to look like it should. Most of the people were still acting shocked, but she had noted with pleasure that a few of the women seemed happy with their new wardrobe.

She was just about to go and see if she could find something else she could change when she heard a cry from behind her. She turned around just in time to see a blue creature charging at her. She let out a small scream and ducked behind the cart. The creature rushed past her and for one second she thought it would keep on going. It didn't, however. It slid to a halt before heading towards her again.

She didn't wait to see any more. All she knew was that a monster was attacking her, and there was no one to protect her. She ran. She could feel it right behind her! She had to go faster! She switched to running on all four legs. "Help!" she yelled, but no one answered her. She darted down an alleyway hoping to throw off her pursuer.

It was a dead end. She screeched to a halt and placed her back against the wall, her breath coming in gasps. If only she could climb, but there was no way she would be able to make it up the wall. She closed her eyes, expecting the thing that had been chasing her to come around the corner, but nothing happened. Her breathing slowed somewhat and she took a cautious step forward.

Clang! She let out a small scream as she found herself surrounded by glass. She pushed against it but it didn't give. The only thing she could do was cower backwards as the blue creature leaped down from the wall she had just been leaning against. She was a prisoner.

"Good job, Stitch!" A girl walked around the corner into the alleyway.

If possible, the captured experiment was startled even more than she was before. What did a girl want with her? She shut her eyes tight as the container she was in was picked up.

Lilo frowned. "Stitch, you're scaring her," she scolded. She walked up to the experiment container and placed her hand on it. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

She cautiously opened her eyes. The girl's face looked friendly, but why would they capture her if they were friends? She remained silent.

"Come on, Stitch. Let's take her to Jumba and see if there's any way to reverse what she's done to the town," the girl spoke.

"Ih," the blue creature whom she guessed was named Stitch nodded. He then started walking out of the alley, carrying her with him.

She found herself placed in one of the strange vehicles. It was all so confusing. They had mentioned something about changing the town back. Why would they want to do that? It was much better than it had been before, and the girl had mentioned the name Jumba. It seemed vaguely familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it. Before she could think further about it, the vehicle jerked forward. She shut her eyes tight, all thoughts fleeing from her mind, as horror set in at the speed they were going.

* * *

><p>Jumba was busy organizing some information on his computer, when Lilo and Stitch burst into the room he shared with Pleakley.<p>

"Jumba, we got an experiment!" Lilo announced.

Jumba turned to face the two, his eyes drawing immediately to the capture container Stitch was holding. "Ah, I see you have captured 342. Jumba made her after reading earth book."

"A book?" Lilo asked. "Which one?"

Jumba shrugged. "I do not remember. It had something to do with circular table though." The evil genius stood up and took the capture container from Stitch.

342 looked back at him. She remembered him now that she had seen his face. He had told her that he was her creator. She gave him a hopeful glance. Perhaps he would rescue her.

Jumba noticed the look. "I will let you out if you promise not to be using powers."

She frowned, not sure why he didn't want her to her powers, but she hated being in this prison. She slowly nodded. "I give you my word of honor."

Jumba grinned and then opened the container, setting it down so that she could climb out. She did so, giving Stitch and Lilo a cautious glance before moving to stand beside the only thing that was familiar to her, Jumba.

"342 was programmed to turn things back to the way they were in earth middle ages. She also has advance language programming," Jumba added proudly.

Lilo took a step forward. She had noticed that the experiment was still nervous of her and Stitch, and she wanted to set things right. "My name's Lilo," she introduced herself, "and this is Stitch, experiment 626."

"Aloha cousin!" Stitch smiled.

"Cousin?" she tilted her head. Now that she looked closely they did share some similar characteristics, and if he was experiment 626 Jumba must have made him too. She looked up at Jumba. He seemed to trust the two. Smiling slightly, she curtsied as best she could without a dress, "I am pleased to meet you."

Lilo blinked. "Wow, she's polite."

Jumba looked sheepishly. "It was error in programming. She turned out being polite and good, like a lady, not evil."

"Well that makes our job easier then," Lilo smiled. "We capture the experiments and turn them from bad to good, and find the one true place they belong." She explained to 342 who was looking slightly puzzled.

342 felt relieved. If they thought she was an evil creature, then that explained why they had captured her. Now that they knew that she was good they could become friends. "One true place?" she repeated liking the sound of that.

Lilo nodded. "We'll find you a home, but first you need a name." She thought for a minute, then exclaimed, "I know! How about Greensleeves?" Lilo had heard the song before and it sounded pretty medieval.

"Greensleeves," 342 said the name trying it out. A smile came over her face. "Thank you, I like that name very much."

Lilo returned the smile, "Good. Now," she turned to Jumba, "is there anyway we can reverse Greensleeves' power?"

"Ha! That is very easy," Jumba answered. "342 is able to do that herself."

Greensleeves spoke up then, "Why do you want to change things back? Things are so much better and safer this way."

"Because," Lilo answered, "you can't just go around changing things without permission. Those things don't belong to you."

Greensleeves' ears dropped and a small gasp escaped her. She hadn't thought of it in that way. "I… I'm sorry."

Lilo wrapped an arm around her. "That's okay. Once you can change things back to normal, I'm sure they won't be angry with you."

"Do you think so?" she asked, her ears perking up.

"Sure," Lilo answered. "Let's go now, and while we're there we can look for your one true place."

"Thank you," Greensleeves was touched. "You are very kind."

Bidding Jumba goodbye they left the house. Greensleeves hesitated visibly when Lilo and Stitch headed toward the dune buggy. "Wouldn't it be nice to walk?" she suggested.

"I guess…" Lilo frowned, "but it would be much faster if we used the buggy."

"I know," she smiled nervously, remembering how fast they had went on their way to the house. "I am just not used to going at such speeds yet. I'm sure I will adjust though." She took an unsure step towards the dune buggy.

Lilo noticed her fear, "We can walk," she announced. "It's a pretty day and maybe we'll find an experiment pod."

Stitch was already sitting in the buggy. He let out a sigh of disappointment when Lilo and Greensleeves started walking toward town, but hopped out of the vehicle and followed them anyway.

The walk was a pleasant one, though they didn't find any experiment pods. When they reached the town, Greensleeves immediately began undoing the work she had done. She did so by raising her antenna. There was a green flash and the object was returned to normal. Like Lilo had said, nobody was angry with her. Most people were too happy that their stuff was back to pay any attention to her.

She had just changed a cart back into a car, when a man came running up. He was well and rather formally dressed, and didn't appear to be a tourist. He did however seem to be very excited.

"Uh Oh," Lilo murmured.

The man slid to a halt in front of them, panting slightly. "Are you the one who's been doing this?" he demanded, gesturing widely toward the town around him.

"Yes, sir." Greensleeves stepped forward apologetically. "I'm very sorry. I didn't-"

"Sorry!" the man interrupted. "Why are you sorry? It is beautiful, wonderful! I have never seen anything so realistic!"

They looked at each other in surprise. "You like it?" Lilo spoke up.

"Yes. It's brilliant! It looks just like something from a story book or play. I'm Phillip Jenkins, owner of the theater." He looked intently at Greensleeves. "Do you have a job?"

"N…no," Greensleeves shook her head.

"Excellent!" Jenkins exclaimed. "Would you like to work for me? I could use such detailed props as you can make for my theater."

Greensleeves was shocked. She hadn't expected a job offer from anyone. She wasn't sure how to answer. She hardly knew the man, but he seemed to love the same things she did. After a moment she spoke, "If you will have me, then yes I should be pleased to work for you."

"Excellent!" He exclaimed again. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a card and handed it to Greensleeves. "Here's my card. It has the address of the theater on it. Please come as soon as you can, and we'll settle all the details."

Greensleeves took the card and Phillip Jenkins disappeared as quickly as he had come, most likely to look at the last of the scenery before Greensleeves changed it back.

"Congratulations!" Lilo grinned. "It looks like you've found your one true place."

Greensleeves smiled softly looking down at the card. It looked like she had. She could only hope that everything would work out.

* * *

><p>Greensleeves moved about her room humming softly. It had been used as an office but using her powers she had quickly adapted it to her needs. She felt comfortable here, at home.<p>

There was a knock on the door. "Please come in," she called.

The door opened to reveal one of the female actors. "Greensleeves?" she asked, stepping into the room. "We're having dress rehearsal tonight. I was wondering if you could help me with my dress? Here's the script." she handed it to the experiment.

Greensleeves looked it over, then nodded. "I'd be happy to help. Are you ready?"

"Yes," the woman answered. "Do I have to do anything?"

"All you have to do is stand still," Greensleeves answered. She then raised her antenna.

The actress looked down at herself to discover she was wearing a gown perfect for the part. "Thank you, Greensleeves. This is wonderful."

"You're very welcome." She watched as the woman left the room, then looked about her. Yes, she was making people happy here and she was happy here. She was sure of it.


End file.
